


Nightfall

by stacy_l



Series: Colopatiron [4]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Dark, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, POV First Person, Pre-Slash, Psychological Trauma, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:55:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4916836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stacy_l/pseuds/stacy_l
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The path towards healing is better when one travels it with another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightfall

**Author's Note:**

> Story originally written in December 2006.

**Jack’s POV**

He’s so silent now this man who owns my heart…

When we first found him he was so different from the man I love. He would scream when light became too bright, cringe when touched and sleep for hours. He could barely move, unable to even rise on his own, too weak, too battered to even attempt it.

They had kept him chained in place for God only knows how many days or weeks. Setana had said many, many weeks but she never said HOW MANY. When we first found him I wanted to deny it was him, unable, unwilling to see the results of my failure. I had failed him by not taking time to search for him. I had failed him by believing the lies that were staged for us, to convince us that there was no hope, that he was forever lost to us.

I had fallen for their deception, and in so doing I had failed my best friend. I breathed life back into old fears, fears we had long since conquered together: fear of abandonment, fear of being unimportant, fear of belonging no where, fear of being forgotten… He was left alone with no hope, no chance at being rescued. Forced to rely on himself to obtain his freedom and when that was stripped from him, forced to accept his fate. He probably thought he would die in that cell, and he would’ve died feeling relieved and forgiving us for not coming after him because he was certain that we had bought the farce that had been set up for us.

I try to imagine what life must have been like for him in that cold dark place, but sadly I’m unable to do so. Yes I had been held captive, a prisoner of war years ago in the Middle East, but I was never left with the belief that there would never be a rescue, that there would be no one who would miss me, my avenues of escape were never as coldly cut off from me as were his. He went through hell, suffered in it, lived in it, alone with little hope, knowing he would remain there, knowing that he would die there…

I watch him as he roams throughout our house, a mere shadow of his former self. His light nearly gone, nearly extinguished, burning so faintly that at times he’s barely here at all. He gazes for endless hours out the window gripping the sill so tightly that I wonder what he’s thinking about.

As I approach him now he turns his head ever so slightly, smiling softly as I wrap my arms around him and pull him to me. I wrap my arms so tightly around him, afraid I’ll lose him if I don’t hold him tight enough. We stand in silence neither of us saying a word as the silence stretches, and as day becomes night, the sun setting in the sky. It is then that he begins to speak…

**Author's Note:**

> Next Installment:
> 
> Stygian Darkness


End file.
